Jenny Wah
Jenny Wah is a main character on Netflix's Wu Assassins. She is portrayed by Li Jun Li. She is a confident young businesswoman with an MBA. Early Life Growing up in Chinatown, Jenny Wah was friends with Lu Xin Lee and her brother Tommy. After being introduced to Kai Jin, she developed feelings for him. When they were teenagers, Jenny, Kai, Tommy, and Lu Xin all got tattoos. One day, Jenny followed Kai, Tommy, and Lu Xin to steal fireworks from the Triad when the building erupted in flames. Tommy forgot to leave the door open, leaving the group trapped inside. While trying to get out, Lu Xin Lee was burnt, and the group blamed Tommy. Unbeknownst to Jenny, it was actually Uncle Six who caused the fire using his newfound Fire Wu powers. As a result, this caused a rift in the group, although she and Tommy remained close. Later in life, her mother and father passed down their restaurant to Jenny, and she remodeled the restaurant. Throughout the Series Season 1 and Jenny Wah]] In Drunken Watermelon Jenny is walking toward her restaurant when she notices someone inside, and recognizes her brother Tommy being beaten up by the Triad. After healing Tommy, Jenny receives a call from the hospital about Kai Jin being there, and meets up with him. While driving home, she catches up with Kai and drops him off to see Mr. Young. Tommy tries to persuade Jenny to give him $1200 for heroin, but Jenny refuses. Tommy reveals that he knows Jenny took money from the Triad, and blackmails her that if she doesn't give him the money, he will tell their parents, to which she relents in giving Tommy the money. At the end, Jenny is participating in an underground fight. In Misspent Youth, there is a flashback of Jenny, Lu Xin, Tommy, and Kai getting tattoos before Uncle Six picking up Kai. In the present day, Jenny returns the triad money to Uncle Six, wanting to make money the right way. Uncle Six agrees with hesitation, but threatens her to never disappoint or cross him again. Jenny finds Tommy in a crackhouse, and fights off 3 gang members who are after Tommy because he owes them money. In Fire Chicken, Jenny takes Tommy to her house where he wakes up. She scolds Tommy for not going to rehab to treat his drug problems, and leaves to attend to her restaurant. Later that day, Kai Jin goes back to Master Wah (Jenny's restaurant) and asks Jenny to hire him due to his food truck being ruined. Jenny agrees, but as long as Kai can make Fire chicken (laziji). After making the food, Jenny confesses that she took a loan from Uncle Six, which upsets Kai, as he turned down Uncle Six's offer of a new restaurant. to protect her chef Jimmy.]] Zan forcefully makes Tommy the getaway driver, and kidnaps Jimmy. Jenny finds out and the two fight, but Jenny loses to her. Later, Kai meets with Jenny and learns that Zan kidnapped Jimmy. In A Twisting Snake, Jenny hears from Jimmy that Tommy was the getaway driver, and is furious and does not want him to meet their parents, ignoring his excuses. In the afternoon Jenny's parents arrive at Master Wah, and her father is angered that the restaurant did not remodel the way he liked (he preferred the model to have a traditional model, rather than a modern remodel) even though Jenny helped bring in more customers. Tommy arrives and defends his sister, telling their parents that Jenny has been working extremely hard, and the customers don't care about the remodeling, and insults his parents on how overbearing they are. Their parents leave disappointed, and Tommy comforts Jenny, saying he couldn't leave Jenny alone after how hard their parents are on. In Codladh Samh, Kai meets with Jenny and asks her if she has seen a man name Alec McCullough, to which she replies she hasn't. After receiving a call from Christine Gavin, Kai tells Jenny and Tommy to go with him to meet with Lu Xin Lee, he needs to tell them something. Kai reveals to everyone about what happened: Uncle Six caused the fire 15 years ago when they were trying to get fireworks and caused Lu Xin's scars, as well as him being the Wu Assassin. Christine also reveals to the group that she is an undercover cop. Tommy initially does not believe Kai but after Kai changes his face to resemble Kun Zi, everyone freaks out except Christine. Christine backs up Kai, saying she believes him, and although Jenny tries to deny what happened, Tommy also backs Kai up. Jenny asks Lu Xin what does he think of this, but Lu Xin simply says he needs to change. , and Lu Xin Lee about to make Gu.]] Kai drives Jenny home, where she tries to persuade Kai to not kill Uncle Six as he is Kai's father but Kai ignores her. In an underground fight club, Jenny bribes the referee to call Zan out to fight her. In Gu Assassins, Jenny loses to Zan again, which ends up with Jenny bleeding on the floor heavily. Lu Xin gathers multiple poisonous animals to create the Gu, and leaves but Kai convinces him not to leave, with Jenny and Tommy backing Kai up. While waiting, Lu Xin asks Jenny why could she not ask him for a loan, but asked Uncle Six instead. Lu Xin realizes that if Jenny failed to keep up with the payments for the Triad, then the Triad will take Jenny's restaurant away making her free from her parent's overbearing influence. Jenny admits this is true, and didn't want to pressure Lu Xin with the money. Uncle Six and Zan arrive in Master Wah with Uncle Six agreeing to ingest the Gu, a poison that could extract the Wu Xing from the holder without killing them. Jenny catches Zan looking at a photo of Jenny's parents and tells Jenny her history and explains why she is loyal to Uncle Six. Jenny points out that Zan will die for Uncle Six, but will Uncle Six sacrifice himself for Zan, troubling her. Jenny witnesses Kai extracting the Fire Wu Xing from Uncle Six, and gives Kai Jin Tommy's gun for his travels to find the Earth Wu Warlord. In Ladies' Night (which takes place at the same time as Legacy), Jenny visits Mr. Young who asks if she is okay, when she receives a call that Tommy is in the police station. Jenny arrives at the police station at the same time Zan arrives. Gideon, possessing Riley who is also the Metal Wu Warlord, causes a black out in the police station, which gives Zan an opening to kill Inspector Boyd, and give an opening for the Triad to attack the police station. Jenny crawls away to a room to call, but there is no signal. While trying to find a way to escape, she sees Zan about to kill Christine Gavin and attacks Zan. Both of them team up and after a hard intense fight, both of them finally defeat Zan. Christine and Jenny go to the room where Christine gets the Fire Wu Xing from her bag, but Jenny hears Tommy, and they go meet Zan and Alec McCullough who is holding Tommy hostage. McCullough tells Jenny to give the Fire Wu Xing to Zan, but Jenny takes the Fire Wu Xing for herself, becoming the new Fire Wu Warlord. McCullough is impressed by Jenny's quick decision, but Fletcher reveals himself to be possessed by Gideon. Jenny shoots a fire blast at Fletcher, who deflects it. McCullough stabs Tommy with a wooden stake, threatening Jenny if she has an outburst one more time he will kill Tommy. McCullough heals Zan, orders Gideon to take control of Christine (due to his belief that Christine is valuable to the Wu Assassin), and asks Jenny what will she do. In Paths: Part 1, McCullough meets with Jenny and tries to break her spirit by replaying the conversation Kai had with McCullough earlier, and tells her that Kai does not care for her (due to Kai hanging up on McCullough's deal: Kai would give him the Earth Wu Xing in exchange for Jenny, Tommy and Christine). Kai and Lu Xin Lee find the abandoned mill, and kills many henchmen using their martial arts. Before being overwhelmed, Jenny kills the rest with her Fire Wu Xing powers (one of the henchmen tried to move her) and meets up with Kai and Lu Xin. Kai is horrified that Jenny has the Fire Wu Xing, but Jenny tells Kai its the only way, and the reason why McCullough is not here is because he moved someplace else and she gives Kai an address: if Kai doesn't come to the address with the Earth Wu Xing, he will kill Tommy. Early next morning, Jenny sees Tommy bleeding out and comforts him. In Paths: Part 2, Jenny is held hostage by Alec McCullough, and he reveals that he already knew Jenny devised a plan with Kai. She is transported to The Path against her will when Kai accidentally plays right into McCullough's hands. In The Path, the Fire Wu Xing is forcibly expelled from her body and Kai grabs onto it. The Wu Xing and monk shard form a tortoise shell which turns into a portal to the real world. The group faces against McCullough's men, and although Kai wants everyone to leave, Lu Xin disagrees. is forcibly expelled from her body.]] Jenny fights against Miss Jones evenly, before their fight is stopped after Miss Jones sees Gideon killed by Christine. Lu Xin takes the rest of the group to the portal to the real world. Six months later, Jenny and the group are out celebrating in Master Wah. It is revealed Jenny stepped down from being head of the restaurant and now Tommy is the new head of Master Wah. Tommy gives her an item that signifies Tommy being 30 days sober, and Jenny asks Kai if he killed McCullough because of revenge for Uncle Six. Kai does not want to answer that question, and Jenny goes to check up on Tommy. While pouring drinks she sees a man name Roland Ong (a childhood friend). Roland asks Jenny if she would like to participate in a public service event in order to make Chinatown a better place. Physical Appearance Jenny is a pretty Asian female of average height (5 feet 6 inches). She is often seen wearing business clothing and high heels. She often lets her hair down,or puts her hair to the side. However, when she fights in an underground ring, she wears black clothes and red athletic shoes, as well as a black tank top. Personality Jenny is often calm and collected. She takes it upon herself to mediate the feuds. She is very nice and kind, often sympathetic to others struggles, especially Kai's. However, Jenny is not without fault, for instance taking money from Uncle Six and the Triad against her better judgement, though she later attempts to give back Uncle Six's loan as she wanted to make money the right way. When corrupted by the Fire Wu, she was willing to kill people with little to no hesitation, even if they were the enemy. She is also fiercely protective of her friends and family, especially Tommy. She even looks after her workers, shown when she engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Zan who abducted a bald chef. Skills and Abilities *'Skilled Fighter:' Jenny has experience in hand-to-hand combat, even partaking in underground exhibition fights. She is skilled enough to defeat 3 gang members all by herself while defending Tommy, even with high heels. However, proven during two separate occasions, she is of no match for Zan, who is the more skilled fighter of the two. (although it is noted that she manages to take down Zan with the help of CG). Also, she was capable of holding her own against Miss Jones, the former user of the Water Wu Xing, and a skilled combatant as well. It is unknown how she learned how to fight, although it can be implied that she learned to fight from Uncle Six. Her fighting style resembles kickboxing, but she has shown to have good groundwork. *'Chef: '''Jenny Wah has shown to be skilled in cooking, shown when Kai Jin respects her as his boss. She is able to make food that satisfies customers. The only person to outclass her in cooking is Kai Jin, as he is able to point out flaws in her cooking. *'Businesswoman:''' after getting her MBA (Master of Business Administration), Jenny took over the family business and headed the restaurant, which is proven to be successful as she consistently gets customers daily. She remodeled the restaurant much to her parents' dismay. Appearances Season 1 *Drunken Watermelon *Misspent Youth *Fire Chicken *A Twisting Snake *Codladh Sámh *Gu Assassins *Ladies' Night *Paths: Part 1 *Paths: Part 2 Trivia * Jenny is the only female main character who is Asian. * Jenny and Tommy's relationship are the heart of the show. * It is implied that Jenny may still have feelings for Kai. * It is not clear if Jenny was ever part of The Triad like her brother. * The actress for Jenny, Li Jun Li, is an only child. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Jenny-Wah.jpg WUA-S1-Poster-Tommy-Jenny-Uncle-Six-Ying-Kai-Christine-Lu.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females